danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuu Maki
|kanji = 牧悠|romaji = Maki Yuu|title = Ultimate Neurosurgeon|gender = Male|birth = October 25th|zodiac = Scorpio|height = 5'5|weight = 130 lbs|chestsize = 28 inches|bloodtype = B+|hair = Brown|eye = Light Blue|age = 15|nationality = Japanese|likes = Cardboard Boxes|dislikes = Close-Minded People|events participated = Killing Game of the Mist|fate = TBA|status = Alive|sexuality = Bisexual|affiliation = Yuu's Catty Hospital|previous affiliation = Colored Rose University}} Yuu Maki 牧悠 (Maki Yuu) is a student of Otoeko Academy, a participant in The Killing Game of the Misty Hills, a character in Danganronpa: Echoes of Mist, and the Ultimate Neurosurgeon. History Early Life Yuu was the son of a famous manga creator, Shiori Maki, who made “Princess Sparkle!! ☆☆”, a magical girl manga that was very popular. The main character was named Airi, and had a sidekick love interest in the form of a boy named Hachirou. Hachirou was a cat boy, which gave prominence to the exposure of cat people in his life. Being the sun of Shiroi Maki, Yuu was decently popular at school--specifically with young girls, which was the target audience of the show. In this period of his life, he learned a lot of talking skills and how to please somebody with words. Yuu gained an uncanny obsession with cats in his life and decided he wanted to be one. Inspired by Hachirou, Yuu started wearing cat ears and a cat tail everywhere he went. People thought this was really weird and was some result of everybody seeing him as the son of the person who made “Princess Sparkle!! ☆☆” and not as a real person. Yuu was rather well studied and got very good grades, and got into college neuroscience very early into his life. Despite still technically being a teenager, he got a college degree in neuroscience when he finished his freshman year. He’s the youngest person to ever get a degree as one. He then opened his licensed business as a neuroscientist. He believed that the cat-motifs would draw people in, along with his levels of hospitality. To everybody’s surprise, it did draw people in. Yuu had started a successful career. Creation and Development Name 牧 (Maki) means shepherd. 悠 (Yuu) means gentle. Development Yuu was created as a joke that the creator made, but he decided to turn him into an actual character. Appearance Personality At first glance, Yuu looks like the last person you’d want to give you brain surgery. However, it quickly becomes apparent that Yuu is quite smart. Equipped with cat motifs, a weird outfit, and mannerisms that tend to just make people uncomfortable, Yuu has a fanbase of boys and girls who want to be operated on by a cat person. As a result, Yuu has a very easy time ingratiating himself to other people. While seeming totally nonsensical, Yuu reasons he gets paid and that’s all the matters in the long-run. Yuu never fully puts away his cat like qualities; he’s worked with them so long that they’ve been absorbed into his actual personality. Yuu is rather level-headed at all times. Abilities Neuroscience Having a degree in neuroscience, Yuu is a surprisingly smart guy. He has a bit of knowledge on anatomy and with the help of Miyu, he can perform a decent autopsy. Cat Motifs Because of his cat motifs, Yuu is a limber boy who can fit himself into small spaces and typically lands on his feet. Persuasion Yuu has an easy time ingratiating himself to others because it's, in a way, his job and something he practiced for a long time. Relationships Trivia * The designs on his shirt are supposed to be paw prints. Navigation